Mike (Orderly)
Mike first appeared in Rocksteady Game's Batman: Arkham Asylum in August 2009. Biography Mike is an orderly at Arkham Asylum, present during the Joker's takeover of the asylum. He should not be confused with an Arkham security guard of the same name. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Mike was among the many orderlies and medical staff present during the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum. He was carrying out his regular duties in the Medical Facility's Sanatorium as Harley Quinn and an army of escaped Arkham inmates loosed from the Intensive Treatment Center in Arkham North invaded Arkham West. They overpowered the security guards outside the Medical Facility and invaded the Sanatorium through the Medical Foyer. The escaped prisoners, now armed with guns taken from security guards they defeated in Arkham West, burst into the Sanatorium, under orders from the Joker to round up all the medical staff and the doctors in the building. The Joker told them "search every room, every corner, and every trashcan" to find everyone if necessary. He also told them that he did not want anyone, even the Arkham staff, to miss the "party" planned later that night. The armed prisoners located Mike and a second orderly in searching the Sanatorium, holding both orderlies at gunpoint. Mike was the first to be rounded up by the Joker's men. They also captured an unidentified doctor, and dragged Sarah Cassidy, another doctor, out into a large office space in front of the elevator leading to Secure Access. While Dr. Cassidy cried quietly in a corner, the Joker's thugs took hold of Mike and strapped him into one of the two restraint chairs in the room to prevent escape. While Mike struggled against the chair's restraints, the goons strapped the second orderly into the second chair. Some of the Joker's men proceeded to the Upper Corridor, where they shot several security guards and asylum orderlies before going on to round up more medical staff, including doctors Stephen Kellerman, Adrian Chen, Penelope Young, and even guard Aaron Cash. Shortly after, Batman infiltrated the Medical Facility in search of police commissioner James Gordon, who had been kidnapped by Harley Quinn. Prevented from entering the Medical Foyer by an electronic security barrier, Batman had entered the building through the roof using the Maintenance Access. He accessed the Sanatorium through the ventilation system, finding the Sanatorium guarded by at least six armed prisoners. Batman defeated the goons, and then went to check on Mike and the other medical staff being held hostage. Batman found Mike and his fellow orderly strapped to the restraint chairs, and approached Dr. Sarah Cassidy to find out what had happened. Seeing that the Joker's men had been defeated, Mike tried to speak and wrestle free of his bonds but the chair's restraints prevented him from doing so. Dr. Cassidy explained that she, Mike, and the others had been carrying out their normal duties when suddenly armed thugs had burst into the Sanatorium and had taken them prisoner. She gave Batman the whereabouts of the other doctors and told him that she had heard gunshots from the Upper Corridor. Batman investigated, finding at least three asylum guards and numerous orderlies shot on the floor. He instructed Dr. Cassidy and the others to await his return. Dr. Cassidy set to work freeing Mike from his chair. "Hold still, Mike. I'll get you free." After rescuing the other doctors, Batman returned to the Sanatorium with Aaron Cash and Dr. Penelope Young. Mike was stooping to examine the inert body of an inmate Batman had knocked out earlier. He gathered with the three others to greet Batman as he returned. Dr. Young begged to be allowed to go to her office in the Arkham Mansion to retrieve her work. Cash offered to escort her there. While the three argued, they were interrupted by the elevator coming from Secure Access. Dr. Cassidy reported that neither she, nor Mike, or any of the other two had called for it. Batman ordered Cassidy to go with Mike and the second orderly to the Patient Observation Room and barricade themselves inside. He then told Cash to escort Young to Arkham East to reach her office in the mansion while he dealt with the armed goons that had arrived from the elevator. Mike presumptuously remained there with Dr. Cassidy to wait out the remainder of the Joker's takeover of Arkham Asylum. He eventually survived the Joker's attack on Arkham and returned to his duties after the Joker's defeat, helping treat the injured in the makeshift hospital set up in the Santorium. He also assisted in removing some of the remaining mental patients loosed during the chaos to the Sanatorium, where they were to be placed in temporary cells due to the fact that most of the cell blocks had been damaged during the Joker's takeover. Notes/Trivia *Notably, Mike is the only one of the masked orderlies in Batman: Arkham Asylum to be identified by name. The others remain more generic, credited only as Masked Orderlies #1, #2, and #3. Category:Batman: Arkham Asylum Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Staff